Deber
by Symbelmine
Summary: Fuego. Todo el fuego aterrador y mágico que le llena, es la esencia que infunde vida a Mairon y eso es más mágico que las bellas creaciones que una vez existieran en la mente de Eru.


Hola, cupcakes bonitos :D

¿Se preguntaran qué hago por aquí? Sí, sé que dije que nada de escribir sobre Tolkien, pero esto es culpa de mi Jefa — **Luna Asami** —, así que va dedicado a ella, que me inspiró a escribir algo sobre estos dos y me impidió no pensar en otra cosa durante un par de días.

Como primera incursión en el fandom, hay mucho OcC, diculpadlo un montón.

Luna, disfrutalo mucho

* * *

 _Nada me pertenece, escenarios y personajes como estos solo pueden venir de la gran imaginación de J. R. R. Tolkien._

* * *

 **Deber**

 _Deber._

 _Deber conmigo._

 _Deber exiguo._

 _Deber de hacer lo que te pida._

 _Deber de encontrar lo que yo pierda._

 _Deber de mantener mi nombre._

Y es un deber más, permitir que le odie. Sí, porque si hay algo que Melkor odie es a Mairon. Odia su devoción ciega, su atroz maldad que se parece tanto a la propia, el color agreste de sus ojos encantados y el fuego mismo que parece derramarse en sus cabellos.

Le odia.

Es un odio del deber, de encontrar que hay alguien que puede entenderle. Antes, del todo y de la nada, creía que su soledad era completa, que jamás hallaría a un ser capaz de hacer espejo a su presencia. Y ahora lo tiene, es como un cachorro, solo debe lanzar el hueso para que corra a recogerlo, él lo va a traer y hará con él lo que le sea que pida. No puede odiarlo en realidad, tendría que odiarse a sí mismo primero.

Es un círculo vicioso, un ansia insatisfecha. Lo mantiene alerta, pidiéndole que este lejos, luego que regrese, que se siente en su mesa y luego que desaparezca. Se está poniendo errático, discordante. Todo esto solo porque no puede apartar los ojos de la figura que de manera sumisa hace una reverencia y le informa del estado de Angband, o tal vez hable sobre los silmarils o los demás Valar, quizá no sea nada, solo parlotea acerca del clima. Lo inquietante es que no quiere callarlo, aunque no le escuche, porque si lo calla, él, con la eficiencia que siempre ha mostrado, volverá a sus deberes sin permitirle un solo atisbo de más en su presencia.

Fuego. Todo el fuego aterrador y mágico que le llena, es la esencia que infunde vida a Mairon y eso es más mágico que las bellas creaciones que una vez existieran en la mente de Eru. Ilúvatar decía que no había canción que no conociese ni pensara antes de salir de los labios de una de sus criaturas ¿pero qué canción había cantado para que las ilusiones de Mairon tuvieran el suficiente poder para someterle incluso a él, Melkor, el más poderoso de los Valar?

Mairon continua hablando, mueve sus manos blancas para explicar algo y le enfoca el brillo ardiente de sus ojos. Sabe que no le presta atención a lo que dice, continúa con la pantomima sin pestañear, moviendo sus labios lo suficiente para emitir sonidos. Eso es en sí un espectáculo, uno que le hiela el corazón.

Lo que tiene en frente suyo es el poder, uno que reside en la astucia y la maquinación.

Todos hablaban de como él arrastró a Mairon hacía la oscuridad, la historia jamás cuenta acerca de cómo éste le fue a buscar para ofrecer sus servicios, sin que él supiera con anterioridad nada sobre su existencia. Y aún así, viéndole ahora, es imposible pensar que un espíritu tan racional y disciplinado haya cometido un sinsentido semejante; arrojarse sin más al repudió de todos los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros por el ídolo que encontraba en Melkor ¿Cómo había hecho para inferir que su plan tendría éxito?

—Si interrumpo demasiado sus meditaciones será mejor que me vaya.

 _Si interrumpo…_ él siempre interrumpe, a todas horas y en todo lugar, con su magnética mirada y sus palabras sin exaltación que se riegan por ahí con la fuerza ininterrumpida del agua contra la roca. Incluso cuando se dedica a torturar a sus prisioneros es una mortífera arma sin expresiones, solo gozo, más allá de sus ojos nada revela el total estado de excitación que le provoca el dolor ajeno. Melkor es uno más de los que se perturba ante su estoicismo, que se rompe a veces para una sonrisa siniestra o una broma infantil.

—Sigue hablando.

—No tengo nada más para decir.

—Inventa algo.

Fiel como siempre, sonríe divertido —peculiar como solo puede serlo la sonrisa de quien siempre es feliz y jamás lo dice—, entonces comienza a hablar de Arda, como un calendario exacto de lo que sucedió en el tiempo.

—Y en el inicio solo está Ilúvatar, que crea a los Valar y a Maia de su conciencia… —lo dice con paciencia, recortando aquí y allá a su antojo—. Pero nadie quiere a Melkor, porque Melkor canta horrible, hasta los mis huargos pueden hacer que sus gruñidos tengan mejor armonía —habla con ligerea, siendo quien es de debería frenar un poco más su lengua. Melkor no le llama ni le corrige, solo deja que su imaginación vívida, que siempre sabe crear las mejores ilusiones, cuente la verdad a su manera—… Y Mairon le sirve porque no hay nadie a quien admire, ni quiera más, aunque a veces le otorgue tareas tan ridículas como pararse a hablar sin sentido solo para verlo. Me parece que al gran Melkor le gustan las melenas rojizas…

—Mentira —refuta por primera vez—, me gustan los ojos que vibran.

—Bien —corrobora con suavidad, para retomar su relato alegre—. Me parece que al señor Melkor le gustan los ojos vibrantes (casi tanto como las melenas rojizas) y no sabe cómo decirle a Mairon que le agrada verle en sus salones, para ponerles algo de luz.

—Podría darles luz si quisiera.

—¿Y sería la luz tan buena compañía? ¿Podría contarle historias y ganar batallas por usted? —ya ha dejado de sonreír, son palabras que se transfiguran sin emoción, a pesar del ritmo pausado con se dicen.

—La luz no hace nada de eso. Aunque seguro tú puedes inventarte algo que pueda hacer eso con la luz —el cumplido sale sin manipulaciones, antes de levantarse de su trono para caminar hasta donde Mairon se encuentra—. Además ver la luz no es lo mismo que mirarte.

—Sí, un pecado inaudito que se desgaste mirando una llamita —contesta con energía—. Ahora, si me disculpa, hay deberes que debo atender.

Da la vuelta sin dudar, antes de que la mano de Melkor alcance a rozar su mejilla. Se va, llevando su mirada al frente, sin volverse jamás. En este momento es más espejismo que en cualquier otro, es un cuerpo grácil, que se escapa a pasos lentos con postura lánguida; es un ser que sin necesitar un cuerpo se mueve por ahí como si en realidad fuese parte indispensable de él.

Es chocante y atrevido. Es Mairon.

Y, no por primera vez, el Señor de la Oscuridad se pregunta, mirando con fijación la punta de sus dedos ¿Para qué un Maia construiría un cuerpo tan perfecto si existe siempre una muralla de displicencia entre él y el reto de las cosas? Tal vez, se dice, es porque, como tantas otras cosas, lo considera un deber para con él.


End file.
